A New Twilight
by TiffanyTho
Summary: Evelyn Williams is just an ordinary girl. And then she gets the chance of a lifetime, at least to her, a huge Twilight fan. She gets to move to Forks, Washington, also known as the place where her favorite book takes place. Oh, and did I mention that the gang is there, sans Bella? -on hiatus, sorry about that-


**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction! This story is HUGELY inspired by My Twilight, and the rest of the series so far, by DreamonAlina. I highly suggest you check them out! Their story is great. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so yes! Please don't be too mad if I do this badly.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If you would take a look at which website we're on, you would see that I am writing a fanfiction. That means that I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I do, however, own Evelyn Williams, and her family, along with Alyssa Reed.**

 **Oh, and another thing, this takes place in an alternate reality where all four books are out, and two of the movies are.**

 _"and then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever."_

I sighed as I let my book slowly fall from my fingers. And then I felt it. The pressing urge... to use the restroom. Quickly standing up from my position on the bed, I promptly tripped over a shirt. I caught myself and ran to the restroom.

Once I had taken care of business, I walked calmly back to my room. On my way back, I heard my phone ring. I rushed back into my room and grabbed the phone, unplugging it from the charger. I took a look at the caller ID and immediately answered.

"Hey, Alyssa!" I said, breathless after rushing in.

Alyssa, being my best friend, picked up on it immediately. "Have you started exercising?" She joked.

I collapsed back onto my bed. "You know that isn't true."

She giggled. "So, what have you been up to?"

I braced for a reprimand. "Reading..." I sighed, remembering Breaking Dawn.

She, of course, scolded. "Evelyn! I leave for a week, and I come back to you being all depressed."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know I should go out more, but-"

Alyssa, of course, picked up on it. "Have you even been anywhere this summer?"

"Yes, of course, I have!" I say, knowing she'll see right through me.

"Mmm, and where did you go?" She asks doubtfully.

I sighed. "Forks... With Edward..." I say dreamily.

"Evelyn! You know that isn't real! Edward doesn't exist. The Cullen don't exist. You are not Bella!" Alyssa rants.

"I know, I know..." I knit my eyebrows together. "I just can't believe it's over."

"Yeah, I'm sad about it too. But you don't see me being delusional!" Alyssa explained.

As I was thinking of a response, my mom called from downstairs. "Evelyn, Aunt Piper is here!"

I saw my way out, "Sorry Alyssa, I've gotta go." I said in a rush before hanging up. "Coming Mom!" I shouted.

I roll out of bed and quickly run my fingers through my brown hair, and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. I took a look at my reflection, my blue eyes glancing over my body. Alyssa's right, I don't even look like Bella. Sure, my hair is brown, but it's really light for brown, almost dirty blonde. And my eyes are blue, not brown.

"Evelyn!"

I jumped, shocked out of my reverie. I sighed, walking out of my room and rushing down the stairs.

My mom was at the bottom of the stairs. "Slow down Evelyn! You're lucky you didn't fall, we both know you couldn't walk a straight line on a good day." She teased.

I couldn't help my thoughts. Just like Bella.

I stuck out my tongue, stopping for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

She chuckled. "Come on."

Oh right, Aunt Piper's here, I thought excitedly.

I rushed into the living room, right into the arms of my aunt, Piper Davis.

A couple of years ago, my aunt married Charlie Davis. That's right, Charlie. Just like Bella's father. Another similarity.

"Hey, Evie!" My aunt said, bringing me back to reality. I pulled away and sat on the couch.

"Hi, Auntie!" I giggled. "How have you been?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh, I've been just great honey!" My aunt answered.

I zoned out, thinking about the perfect guy, Edward Cullen. Whoever tries to enter a relationship with me is gonna have a hard time, going against him. I tuned back in just in time to hear Aunt Piper say. "I've been packing-"

I interrupted my eyebrows furrowing. "Packing? Why?"

"We've been thinking about moving, I graduated from the Police Academy and I applied to a few places. I've got a job offer in Forks." Uncle Charlie responded.

"Forks? In Washington?" I interrupted again.

"Yes, in Washington." Uncle Charlie answered.

"But that's so far away! You've gotta let me visit all the time!" I pleaded.

"Of course Evie, I love having you around." Aunt Piper said, looking at me a bit strangely. Oops, perhaps I was a bit too enthusiastic.

And then, THEN. I got the best idea. Ever. I mean, Bella did move to Forks in the middle of the school year. And so, I blurted out. "Or, I could move with you!"

The whole room went silent. And then my mom broke the silence. "Why would you want to move?" She said slowly, looking at me very strangely. Oh right, she's probably heard me and Alyssa talking about Forks before.

Thankfully, I'm a quick thinker. "Well, you know how much I love Aunt Piper!" I turned to Aunt Piper. "You're like my best friend, next to Alyssa. Forks is so far from Houston, and I couldn't stand being so far from you," Aunt Piper smiled, and I turned to Uncle Charlie. "Plus, I wanna get to know you, Uncle Charlie!" He looked honored to be accepted, and his face lit up. I turned back to my mom. "Please, mom?" I brought out my best puppy dog eyes.

My mom was silent for a moment. Finally, she answered. "Alright. If your dad, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Charlie are fine with it, I am."

I practically pounced on her. "YES! Thank you!" I hugged her tightly. She chuckled before pushing me off. "Alright, I've just gotta go ahead and call your dad."

I quickly turned to my Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Piper answered my enthusiasm with a smile. "Of course, it's fine with me! I love spending time with you!"

I smiled before hugging both Aunt Piper and Uncle Charlie, then I rushed upstairs. I grabbed my phone and quickly called Alyssa.

She quickly answered. "What is it, Evie?"

"So who was it that wasn't Bella Swan?"


End file.
